One last letter goodbye
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Set in series 4. Alice has left, she can't stand it anymore, Vanessa just told her that she and Danny are an item.She writes one last letter to Danny, and says goodbye to the one place she belongs. How will they both stand it?
1. Chapter 1

**Set in series 4. :P**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Me and Luck had never really got along. See, everywhere I went, something was always destined to happen that would make either me or charlotte's lives hell. Before Leopards den, we used to move around every other month. To be honest, it wasn't because I was scared of becoming attached to anyone, it was because I never really _would. _On our second move of the month, because Terry had almost caught up with me, I was called by statevet to assist a vet named Danny. Danny was your average ill-tempered, grumpy, old man. Well, not that old. Everything with Danny had to be done his way, if you contradicted him he would bite your head off, and I assumed that was because he wasn't used to sharing. Danny was also one of the most loving, kindest, best vets you'll ever find. He saved me and Charlotte from the rabid cheetah when I was sure me and Charlotte were going to die right on that spot. After that, I lost the whole 'ill-tempered, grumpy, old man' part about Danny completely. I noticed how much he treasured his children, his family, I noticed how much he treasured Leopards den, his home, and I noticed how much he treasured the animals, his life.

And suddenly, I became attached.

As I said before, me and luck never really ran into each other. Everywhere I went was the same story, over and over and over again, like a broken record. I could never really feel like I belonged to anyone. Once joining Leopards den, though, and only have being there one night, I felt an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me to stay. But I couldn't just announce that I wanted to stay. So I packed mine and Charlotte's bags and put a brave face on, though it felt so wrong. I was waiting for someone to say something, anything. Anything which I could use to allow myself to stay. To let them let me stay. Nobody did. So I took a deep breath, grabbed our bags, and walked to the truck.

Danny stopped me.

Danny actually wanted me to stay. I was sure I was getting ahead of myself when I thought this, but I could've sworn there was a twinkle of rejection in his eyes when I went to leave. Suddenly he was stopping me, telling me to stay, telling me that they needed a vet. So I took it. But I distanced myself away from them, I wasn't used to feeling like I belonged, and I didn't know how to cope with it. But well...how do I explain it?

Before Leopards den, more importantly Danny, I was searching. Seraching for something that I didn't know what I was looking for. I couldn't see the way, I was stumbling around in the darkness, looking for an exit, or an entrance. But with Danny, it feels like he opened a door and handed me a torch, so that I had an entrance, and I could see the way.

After finding out Charlotte truly did want to stay at Leopards den, we moved _in _to leopards den. It was so much fun, and being able to see Danny at the crack of dawn to the last word at night mae my stomach squeeze tighter. Dupe left, and Danny was falling aparat. He didn't know what to do, Dupe was his motivation. Dupe was the soul of Leopards Den. I saw something in Danny's eye, like he was remembering something terrible. Like he was remembering someone he loved. My heart broke a little but I tried to fix them, and it worked. Danny _thanked _me for going to Leopards Den. Something in his eyes told me to go for it, his lips were inches away from mine, and it felt so right. Danny must've felt it too. His head leaned a little closer to mine, as mine did to his. His breath washed over me and the scent was wonderful. Our lips were one second away from touching, something I had only dreat of, when vanessa turned up and beeped her car horn.

And there was no progress between me and Danny since.

In fact, the reason I'm dwelling on all this...all this past is because, well, it's because of Danny. Why would he try to kiss me if he didn't like me? Why? Was it because I was the first woman to come along after his wife died? Was it?

It had to be, I told myself while drying my tears, because he's with Vanessa now.

I mean, how could I have thought there was something between me and Danny? I'm just another vet to him. I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, I'm not...I don't know! Whatever it is that Vanessa is, whatever it is that he must see in her I must not have. I mean, for one I definately dont own a game park.

I had put my _life _on the line for Danny trying to save him in that storm. Vanessa merely floated around in a helicopter for him. I guess even putting my life on the line for Danny isn't enough. I know I'll neever be worthy of being his love. I know I'll never be the one he looks at with those green eyes and thinks 'I love her'. I know I'll never have those lips of his upon mine. They'll be on Vanessa's. She'll be worthy of his love. She'll be the one he looks at and thinks 'I love her'. Infact, she already is.

Vanessa had told me that her and Danny were an item. My smile fell and my eyes stung, my heart ripped wide open and I felt sick. I fumbled in my brain for coherent words. Nothing came out. I opened my mouth to speak, but there was no sound. There was absolutely nothing. Vanessa smiled, and I excused myself, knowing I was going to break down any moment.

So in a kind of spur-of-the-moment decision I flung mine and Charlotte's clothes into our bags. Knowing there was no hope with Danny, and that I _didn't _belong. Not in Danny's mind anyway. I didn't belong in the way I wanted to, the way I thought I was meant to. Knowing this now, I took a deep breath, grabbed the pen and started writing. Though I knew the words that would describe my pain, my love, and my hope for him wouldn't seem as much as they do in my heart. No words can describe this.

_Danny,_

_I know about you and Vanessa. She told me personally. You two are an item. I'm happy for you, truly, you've found someone who makes you happy. Like your wife did. I don't know, maybe she'll even be your new wife someday. I'm happy for you. Remember that.  
Please, please, please...don't try and look for me. Africa is massive, and maybe I'm not even going to stay here. I could go to any country in the world. Just to escape. I don't mean it like that, like Leopards Den was some sort of prison for me. I don't. I mean, you wouldn't understand. You don't know how I feel and I'm a stupid coward and I never got a chance to tell you before you and Vanessa became a couple. Maybe you might've thought about being with me. What it would be like. I would've done anything for you, Danny. When you were down, I would've made you happy. When all you wanted was to be alone and drown in sorrow, I would've been the shoulder to cry on. I would've held you and told you everything would be okay. If you were hungry, I would make you mountainfuls of food. If you needed my help, I'd bring a truck ful of help. If you needed somebody to be there, to be your friend, I would've been that. I could be that, but I cant just grin and bear it Danny. I break down almost everytime I think about it. About how me and you could be together, but instead you and Vanessa are._

_If you needed someone to love you, I would've been that someone._

_I love you Danny, more than anyone I've ever met. When you're around I feel like I belong, like there's a reason why. Before you I was stumbling around in the darkness, but trying to find the end of the tunnel, the exit. You showed me a way out of the darkness, you made me see the light. I know it sounds so cliche, but it's true. I love you. I risked my life for you, remember? That was the point when I realised I truly did **love **you. Before that, when we were going to kiss, do you remember? Well, I knew I liked you more than I usually like anyone. Your the reason I stayed at Leopards Den, because for once in my life, I felt like I belonged. But, I guess, I'll always just be in the way, another woman, just the vet you work with. I'm sorry I've had to leave, I dont know why I'm saying sorry because you probably couldn't care less. 'There's plenty more vets in africa' But remember what you said after? Do you remember, when I was going to leave with Terry? You said I would be hard to replace. I 'know my stuff'. You were going to miss me. But then again, you didn't have Vanessa then._

_I've never had much luck. With anything. With love, with family, even with friends. It's always just been me and Charlotte. Something has always gone wrong. I believed that maybe this time, well, maybe this time things would work out. Maybe we could stay here. But like I said, something always goes wrong. Then we leave. Charlotte's fed up with that, as am I. But I have no choice Danny. No choice._

_Tell everyone that I'm sorry I never had a chance to say goodbye, but I didn't want them to see me like this. This mess I am. I would've cried and I just don't do that in front of people, you know that. You know me better than I know myself. Tell everyone that they're the closest thing to a real family me and Charlotte have ever had. Tell them I didn't want to leave, that I weighed my options, sort-of, but I just couldn't bear it much longer. You can tell them why I left, you can tell them about how I feel about you. You can even tell Vanessa. Just so long as you know. I love you Danny. I wont forget you. Hopefully, you wont forget me, but I don't mind. I don't mean that much to you, I'll never be back, and there's plenty of vets out there. Just not like me. So you don't need to remember me. I didn't want to say goodbye to you either Danny, because I want you to remember me for me, not for what I am right now. I've never felt this way before. That's something. _

_If your ever down, just imagine that I'll wrap my arms around you, and tell you to cheer up. See the life you have around you Danny, your so lucky. You have a family. A home. See the animals, they're your life. See how beautiful Africa is. See how lucky you are to have found love, even if it's not my own. Say thanks to me, and I'll back off. I'll let you be with Vanessa. I hope all advice I've ever given you, any moment or memory we've shared together that will give you some sort of benifit, you'll remember._

_I'll remember **everything **we ever shared._

_All my love, forever, _

_Alice._

_P.S- Look after my giraffe. Please? I don't have time to check on him or release him. Sorry. I love you. More than anything. More than my own life.  
xxx_

Shaking, I dropped the pen and tears started falling, hitting the paper with a _splat. _Leaving water marks on the paper. I tried so desperately to get rid of them. So Danny wouldn't know I had been crying. I didn't want him to feel guilty. It was useless, the water marks stubbornly stood their ground. Sighing, I picked the paper. Where would I put it? The first place that sprung to mind was my room. It would do.

Stumbling, I made my way to my room. Gingerly laying the paper on the edge of my bed, I grabbed my bags. I hoped Danny would find it. Then I went to wake Charlotte. It was two in the morning, everyone was asleep, it was the best way to make our escape.

Charlotte protested that she was tired, but I stood my ground and she grabbed her bag and looked back at her room with tearful eyes. She asked why we had to leave. She said we had found our family, that everyone liked us, that we fit in. I told her that was what I felt too, but we had to move on. I took her hand and lead her to the truck, by the time she was in the truck she was begging to say goodbye to Nomsa. She was sobbing all sorts. Saying she needed to say goodbye to Nomsa, and get a teddy she left behind. I shook my head, locked her in the truck, and told her I'd get the teddy. She'd make to much noise.

It was the first thing I saw on Charlotte's bed, I grabbed it quickly, and then closed the door. It creaked loudly and I gritted my teeth and walked on the hallway. Once I was at the front doors, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" They demanded.

I turned to Dupe. He wore his dirty pajamas, and bare feet. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "You can't give up now Alice. Danny needs you. We all need you. You bring life to Leopards Den. You brought life to Danny, when he needed it the most. I'm telling you Alice, you can't go, he loves you too."

Instead of my heart jumping to my throat at the thought of Danny loving me, another part of my heart broke away. "No Dupe. It's lovely that you feel that you need us here, but you dont. Your the life of Leopards Den. Danny doesn't need me. I know for a fact. You'll find out one day."

I went to turn but Dupe pulled me back. "Why are you giving up?"

"Tell Danny," I whispered, "Once he figures out I'm gone, that there's a letter in my room for him. Please? Promise me Dupe. Don't read it unless Danny lets you. Okay? Promise me, please Dupe. It's important."

"I promise." He told me sincerely, "But why don't you say goodbye? Why don't you tell him yourself?"

I gestured at my tear-stained cheeks, my untidy hair, my messy make-up, my sad expression, "I don't want him to see me like this. This isn't me. Well, it wasn't me. But this is what it's going to be like for the rest of my life, and it'll be worse if I stay. Goodbye's will make it worse. So I wont say goodbye. I'll say...Dupe, thanks for letting us stay here, you're so kind, and I love you like you were my own father, and...and i'll miss you, we'll miss everyone, and it was fun while it lasted. We need to move on, we'll miss you."

A single tear fell down Dupe's cheek, "You think of me like a father?" He whispered.

"Yes." I answered, pecking him on the cheek, "I do."

Then I turned and ran to the truck. I handed Charlotte her doll, and started up the engine. I drove away speedily, but took one last look at Leopards Den. Dupe still stood in he hallway, and he was wiping away his tears, happy tears. I said goodbye to everything, to a man who was like a father, to everyone who lived here, even my brother, I was saying goodbye to Danny, my one true love.

I was saying goodbye to the only place I ever belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild at heart, if I did, I'd make Alice say yes to Dannys hand in marriage, haa [:**

* * *

**Danny's POV _The next day_**

Alice still hadn't woke yet, and that wasn't like her. I didn't want to interrupt her though. When she had returned home from Mara yesterday, she had looked a mess, and she refused to look at me. She wouldn't utter one word to me at all. She looked like she was going to cry any minute, and to be honest, that scared me. I had only ever seen her near to tears once, when she was telling me how they had never stayed in one place like they had at Leopards Den, and that Dupe needed to fix what he'd done. It wasn't like Alice to cry.

This whole morning, Dupe hadn't come out either. He wouldn't even touch his drink. Alcohol or not. He just sat and stared, and looked like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. What though?

I returned from feeding Tula and walked up the steps of Leopards Den. Everyone but Charlotte and Alice were seated around the table, eating. Dupe was twiddling with his food. Not really eating. I took my seat, and looked at Dupe. "You alright?" I asked him, he merely nodded.

"Thanks Nomsa." I told Nomsa, nodding in her direction and then looking at the food. She smiled.

Everyone was quiet but the sound of cutlery scraping the plates. I wondered where Alice could be. Surely she wouldn't miss lunch? As well as Charlotte? That was too big a coincidence.

"Where's Alice?" I asked everyone. They looked up at me, confused, all but Dupe, who kept his head down.

"We thought she was with you. As well as Charlotte, she's not in her room. Charlotte, that is." Georgina said.

"No, I haven't seen her..." My line trailed off, and I frowned at Dupe, "Dupe, what's wrong? Do you know where Alice is?"

Dupe looked up at me, and he looked like he was going to cry. This shocked everyone. He looked at me with sadness and apology in his eyes. "Dupe?" I said in a small voice.

He took and deep breath and straightened up in his seat. "I caught Alice leaving last night. I tried to talk her into staying. That she couldn't give up on you, not yet. She told me she had to go, otherwise it would be too painful for her. To be honest, she looked such a mess, she was crying as well, and I think she had been crying so much she didn't even notice it." Dupe paused for a moment, "I wont tell you why she's leaving, you'll probably find out yourself, I know part of why she's left. I told her to stay, or at least say goodbye. She said she didn't want to, she said goodbye's mad it worse. She said she didn't want anyone to see her in the state she's in. I agree, the way she looked...well, it shows heartbreak, just like what you, Danny, looked like when Sarah died. She told me that she was grateful that I'd let her stay. She told me it had been so much fun, but something had ruined it? She said she was going to miss everyone." In a broken voice he added, "She said she thought of me as her father."

The message wasn't going through to my brain. Why did Alice leave? How could she? After everything we had been through! Why did she look so bad? Why had she been sneaking away? Why had she been crying? What did Dupe know that I didnt? Why wouldn't she say goodbye to me? How could she leave me? Did she not see how much I needed her? I had told her. She had come when I needed her the most. I told her!

What was too hard for her? How did she get her heart broken?

Give up on me? What did that mean?

"Danny, Alice said that...well she made me promise to tell you, once you realised she was gone. That she had left a note or something for you in her room."

I pushed away from the table and ran, flew, to Alice's room. I flung the door open and saw a peice of paper sitting shyly. I needed to know what was going through Alice's mind when she left, would this note hold the information I needed?

_Danny,_

_I know about you and Vanessa. She told me personally. You two are an item. I'm happy for you, truly, you've found someone who makes you happy. Like your wife did. I don't know, maybe she'll even be your new wife someday. I'm happy for you. Remember that.  
Please, please, please...don't try and look for me. Africa is massive, and maybe I'm not even going to stay here. I could go to any country in the world. Just to escape. I don't mean it like that, like Leopards Den was some sort of prison for me. I don't. I mean, you wouldn't understand. You don't know how I feel and I'm a stupid coward and I never got a chance to tell you before you and Vanessa became a couple. Maybe you might've thought about being with me. What it would be like. I would've done anything for you, Danny. When you were down, I would've made you happy. When all you wanted was to be alone and drown in sorrow, I would've been the shoulder to cry on. I would've held you and told you everything would be okay. If you were hungry, I would make you mountainfuls of food. If you needed my help, I'd bring a truck ful of help. If you needed somebody to be there, to be your friend, I would've been that. I could be that, but I cant just grin and bear it Danny. I break down almost everytime I think about it. About how me and you could be together, but instead you and Vanessa are._

_If you needed someone to love you, I would've been that someone._

_I love you Danny, more than anyone I've ever met. When you're around I feel like I belong, like there's a reason why. Before you I was stumbling around in the darkness, but trying to find the end of the tunnel, the exit. You showed me a way out of the darkness, you made me see the light. I know it sounds so cliche, but it's true. I love you. I risked my life for you, remember? That was the point when I realised I truly did **love **you. Before that, when we were going to kiss, do you remember? Well, I knew I liked you more than I usually like anyone. Your the reason I stayed at Leopards Den, because for once in my life, I felt like I belonged. But, I guess, I'll always just be in the way, another woman, just the vet you work with. I'm sorry I've had to leave, I dont know why I'm saying sorry because you probably couldn't care less. 'There's plenty more vets in africa' But remember what you said after? Do you remember, when I was going to leave with Terry? You said I would be hard to replace. I 'know my stuff'. You were going to miss me. But then again, you didn't have Vanessa then._

_I've never had much luck. With anything. With love, with family, even with friends. It's always just been me and Charlotte. Something has always gone wrong. I believed that maybe this time, well, maybe this time things would work out. Maybe we could stay here. But like I said, something always goes wrong. Then we leave. Charlotte's fed up with that, as am I. But I have no choice Danny. No choice._

_Tell everyone that I'm sorry I never had a chance to say goodbye, but I didn't want them to see me like this. This mess I am. I would've cried and I just don't do that in front of people, you know that. You know me better than I know myself. Tell everyone that they're the closest thing to a real family me and Charlotte have ever had. Tell them I didn't want to leave, that I weighed my options, sort-of, but I just couldn't bear it much longer. You can tell them why I left, you can tell them about how I feel about you. You can even tell Vanessa. Just so long as you know. I love you Danny. I wont forget you. Hopefully, you wont forget me, but I don't mind. I don't mean that much to you, I'll never be back, and there's plenty of vets out there. Just not like me. So you don't need to remember me. I didn't want to say goodbye to you either Danny, because I want you to remember me for me, not for what I am right now. I've never felt this way before. That's something. _

_If your ever down, just imagine that I'll wrap my arms around you, and tell you to cheer up. See the life you have around you Danny, your so lucky. You have a family. A home. See the animals, they're your life. See how beautiful Africa is. See how lucky you are to have found love, even if it's not my own. Say thanks to me, and I'll back off. I'll let you be with Vanessa. I hope all advice I've ever given you, any moment or memory we've shared together that will give you some sort of benifit, you'll remember._

_I'll remember **everything **we ever shared._

_All my love, forever, _

_Alice._

_P.S- Look after my giraffe. Please? I don't have time to check on him or release him. Sorry. I love you. More than anything. More than my own life.  
xxx_

I didn't realise I was crying until I couldn't see anymore. I couldn't believe it. Alice loved me too.

How could she think there was something between me and Vanessa? Vanessa was a liar! How could she delude herself into thinking that! Is that why she wuoldn't speak nor look at me yesterday? Why didnt she give me a chance to explain? Why didn't she leave something, anything, a phone number? An address? So I could contact her. Tell her. Wouldn't she want to hear my explanation? Me and Vanessa werent together. Vanessa kissed _me._

I couldn't even bear to think about how she explained her love for me. It was the exact same way I thought of her. She was my saviour, she saved me in my darkest hour, from drowning in sorrow.

I wanted me and Alice to be together. How she thought of us together...it was the same way that I thought of us. How I dreamt of us. How I thought of helping her, of being with her, of doing anything to keep her happy. To risk my life, just she had done for me, anything. I needed her. More than anything. More than this home, more than the animals, more than being a vet. I'd give it all up, even for one last moment with her. To tell her how I felt. I thought we could grow old together, and die in each other's arms. Perfectly.

She was never coming back. I was never going to find her.

I collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing, clutching Alice's letter to my chest. I had been a fool. I shouldn't have turned away from our kiss, for Vanessa, I should've kissed her, for Alice. I could taste her breath on my tongue now, the feeling of her only being a second away. What an idiot! Manners always got the better of me, aswell as natural reflexes. I would never forget her. I could imagine her now, studying me from the doorway, shaking her head. She would lean down and tell me not to be a baby. She would tell me anything could be fixed. But this couldn't. It was a lost hope. My eyes squeezed tighter and I thought I was going to be sick, and I sobbed harder.

"Danny?!" Came converned cries from the doorframe.

I tried to stop. For Evan. He couldn't see me like this. He needed to go. I needed to stop. But I couldn't, and Evan wouldn't.

Dupe _knew _Alice loved me. Why didnt he tell me? So that I wouldn't be a coward. So I could confront Alice with a clear mind. If only I wasn't such a coward, she would be here. In my arms.

Someone knelt beside me. "Danny? What's wrong, what hurts? Does it hurt? Is it Alice, the letter?"

The scary thing was, they were right. It did hurt, every muscle in my body was aching, tensed. Everything was wrong, Alice was gone. It was Alice, she was never coming back, and I just learned she loved me too, and we could've been together. It was the letter, it was everything, everything was wrong!

I opened my eyes to find that I was facing the doorframe. Dupe was beside me, as well as Evan. Everyone else was stood in the doorway, watching me with wide-eyes. Confused. Lost.

Before I told them to go, before I locked myself away. I had to do something. Something Alice told me to do. Let them know why she left. It took so much effort, more than I could ever explain, but I managed to push myself off the floor and stop sobbing like a child to read them the letter.

I read each word slowly, allowing them to sink into their minds. Allowing them to understand Alice. They wouldn't understand. They didn't know her like I knew her! Sharp intakes of breath were taken, at many points. Everyone gasped at the me and Vanessa part, which I stopped and told them it wasn't true, and explained what was true. Georgina was close to tears when I read the part about what Alice would do for me, and Evan ran a hand through his hair exasperated, even though that wasn't the worst part. there were sharp intakes of breath as they learned me and Alice had almost kissed, about how I told her she would be hard to replace. About how she felt about me. By the time I had reached the part where it basically said her goodbye's to everyone, my voice broke. When it came to the part about what I had to imagine when I was down, tears were literally running down everyone's faces. At the end, I collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sobbing again. Everyone reached out for me, but I told them to go, "She's gone. I can't stand it. She's never coming back. I love her! I love her! Go! Go away! Nobody can help me now! She's never coming back, she doesn't know that I love her!" I sobbed.

They left me to it while I drowned in heartbreak. In loss. In depression.

I imagined Alice's arms around me, just like she told me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's POV**

Losing someone is never easy. I'm an expert on this. I struggled to get over Rosie's mum, and I barely made it through Sarah's death. But this, this was different. They knew I loved them. Alice doesn't know, and she never will. I'll never hold her in my arms. I'll never hold her hand. I'll never kiss her. I'll never tell her I love her.

I rocked backwards and forwards, it was like I wasn't whole. Half my heart had gone with Alice, and another part of me had been ripped to peices. But, I couldn't feel anymore. I was an empty shell. That worried me, but that didn't stop me from crying.

I could imagine how Alice would laugh at me, tell me i'm blubbering like a school girl. Or maybe, if I told her the reason why I'd left, she'd sit by me and I could hold her in my arms.

Someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" I cried, turning away from the door, still rocking.

I held Alice's note close to my heart, hoping this will make the wounds in my heart go away. Hoping that her presence would make it go away. I felt water-marks on the paper and wonderd if she had cried when she wrote this. Of course she was crying, if I was having a breakdown.

My door creaked open and someone slowly sat down beside me. I didn't bother to see who it was, I kept my eyes shut, while the tears fell, rocking backwards and forwards, whispering her name.

"Danny..." They said.

I knew that voice. I hadn't heard that voice since the death of Sarah. Olivia.

Why did she choose now to come? Why _now? _What kind of example was I setting for Evan and Olivia? They shouldn't be able to see me like this. I was a mess. This was wrong. But this was me from now on. There was no moving on from Alice. She was amazing, pretty, kind, loving, caring, ambitious, beautiful, intelligent-

"Danny, it's me." Olivia said in a quiet voice.

Instead of answering, I carried on my routince. Crying, eyes shut, rocking backwards and forwards, clutching at her letter, whispering her name.

"Danny, she isn't coming back." Olivia said gently.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at her, "I know." I snapped, "But I want her to come back. More than anything in the world. I love her."

"More than you wanted me to come back? Would you rather I was Alice?" Olivia mumbled.

I looked away and a sob escaped. "Yes!" I admitted, "Because then I'd be able to explain everything. I'd be able to give her the choice. I could make her see the truth. And you can come anytime you like, and we can speak whenever you want, and phone and...but with Alice, she's left no trace! Olivia, I love her!"

Olivia gave out a little whimper and stood, "I understand." She said, though she didnt, and walked out.

I closed my eyes again.

"Danny?" I heard someone calling from the hallway, "Danny where are you! Tell them to let me in!"

"Look Vanessa I dont think it's a good idea." I heard Dupe say.

Vanessa.

This is all her fault. If she hadn't had lied to Alice, Alice would be here right now. I'd give anything for Alice. Just to spend one last moment with her.

Heeled shoes clunked on the hallway and I could tell Vanessa was close. I should stand up and go out there, shout, scream, make a fuss, make her see how wrong she was. But I couldn't. My body wasn't under my control anymore. I dont feel. I'm just an empty shell without Alice.

"Danny." Vanessa's voice wasn't a greeting, it was affirming she'd found me. Then I heard the click of the lock on the door and lots of protest from Dupe on the other side.

She came to my side and rubbed my shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"You lied." I muttered, "Now she's gone."

"What?"

"To Alice. You told her we were together, you lied. There was never anything between us. You knew that, you knew Alice loved me and you knew I loved her. She's gone. She's never coming back."

I started sobbing and Vanessa hushed me. "I did no such thing!"

I spun around to her. "." I told her darkly, "You made Alice, go. It'. Your. Fault. Now I am better off dead."

I turned away from her, shocked at the last statement. It was true though, I was better off dead.

Vanessa let herself out the door and Olivia burst into my room. "Danny! Come quick!"

I just shook my head and rocked back and forth again.

"It's alice's giraffe!" She persisted.

_Look after my giraffe for me. please._

I had to. Alice asked me to.

I pushed myself off the floor and ran, I didn't feel like I was running. I wasn't in control of my actions. There was nothing. But I continued on, for Alice, it was the least I could do. I needed to keep these parts of Alice alive.

Because without out her, I am better off dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's POV**

I didn't drive hours on end like I had planned. I didn't drive to the nearest airport, and demand the first plane tickets out of Africa, not caring where it took me. I didn't drive to where I wanted to be.

I simply drove until I could no more.

I tried to keep it together, for Charlotte. I didn't want to let her see me like this. What kind of example will that set?

In the end, I drove for about half an hour. The further away we were, the more it felt like a part of me was missing, and the more it took to not cry.

After half an hour of driving, not really getting anywhere but the next town, I broke down. Yes, _I _did. Not the car. Charlotte asked why we'd stopped and I just burst into tears and aching sobs. Not able to stop. It was worse than it had been when I was actually there. At Leopards Den. With Danny.

Charlotte sat there, startled, she thought she had upset me. She asked what was wrong, what had she done? I tried to tell her she hadn't done anything. It was me, I had been stupid. I couldn't do this. I couldn't leave Leopards Den. How had I got this far? Look at me. I'm a mess.

But I cant go back now.

…This is the end of independent, spontaneous Alice.

-*-

Three days passed. The days went by slowly. One day felt like it should've been one week. Two days felt like it should've been one month. Three days felt like it should've been one year.

But it wasn't. It had only been three days.

Me and Charlotte had been living in the first town I found. Immediately I found us a place to stay, a little lodge, pretty cheap, pretty rubbish though. I called statevet, and they told me that they would call when there was an opening in any jobs. It had been three days, still no call. What would I do?

The money me and Charlotte had been living on was running low, and I was frightened out of my mind. At times like this, it was the worst. Wishing I was still at Leopards Den; grinning and bearing it. Wishing I could tell Danny; so he would fix everything. Wishing I could be with Danny; so he could hold me in his arms.

But I couldn't. I couldn't grin and bear it. I couldn't go back now. Not now that Danny knows I love him. It was would be awkward, embarrassing. It would be terrible, the worst decision, to go back there.

That's if he actually knows.

I wonder if he's noticed I've gone.

He must've, by now. Not because he's always looking out for me; but because Charlotte was gone too, and I hadn't 'come out of my room' for THREE days. Surely that's something to be curious about.

My stomach churned. How long had it taken him to notice? A day? Maybe two?

Probably. Why would he care about me?

Or maybe, Dupe had told him I had gone. Maybe Dupe had told him about the letter, too. Maybe Danny had read the letter and felt saddened, he had lost a great vet. Someone 'hard to replace'. Someone he had come so close to holding, someone he'd lost, because of Vanessa.

Because of himself, too.

Why did he turn away? Why did he turn for Vanessa? Why would he look so serious about saying thanks for me going to Leopards Den? Why would he look so angry when he saw that I had kissed Terry? Why did he ask me to stay instead of going with Terry? Why would he do that, go to all that trouble, of finding out what I 'didn't like' about Leopards Den? If he could have Vanessa in a snap of his fingers.

I started shaking in my sobs. It was time to wake Charlotte, but I couldn't manage to drag myself out of bed. It was time to move on from here, I had to get further away from here, before I ended up running headlong to Leopards Den. The worst decision.

At least, that's what I told myself.

I was still unable to move from the bed. My sobs took over my entire body, smothering the numbness in pain. Especially by my heart. It was a stabbing pain, and an aching pain. I knew why. My heart was broken, obviously, and I had left it with Danny. My most vital organ.

Like I said, my own life meant little to me.

My tangled hair, unbrushed in three days, clung to my wet cheeks. My running make-up, never taken off in three days, was almost gone. My tears, well… they would never leave me.

Charlotte rolled over in her sleep and I forced myself to sit up. My vision was blurred, and I could make out her shape in her bed. I blinked the tears away, but they were still there. As always. But my sight was better now, and I could actually see, so I got up and tried to wake Charlotte.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "Wake up Charlie."

She stirred in her sleep, "Wakey Wakey" I mumbled softly.

Charlotte yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around herself, confused, "Nomsa?" She asked.

I laughed softly, though I didn't want to, "No, honey, it's me. Mummy." I told her.

She frowned, "Oh."

Well, I feel loved.

"You're gonna have to get up in a minute." I told her, "We're leaving."

Charlotte beamed, "We're going back?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No honey…we're leaving this place, we're going to the airport."

Charlotte eyes widened, "Why!" She demanded.

"Well…there's no way of earning money around here for me, it's hard to get a job here now…and well, if we go over to the UK it'll be easier. We can't live on nothing."

"Leopards Den gave us a home…and money." She mumbled.

"Well we're not going back!" I snapped, "You're going have to grow up and get over it, Charlotte, we're NOT going back!"

Charlotte's bottom lip quivered, "Why not? I don't get it! It was the one place that we fit in! I loved it there, and so did you! I don't get why we had to leave!"

I tried to hush her but she started bawling.

"Oh Charlotte, it's an adult thing. You wouldn't understand." I tried to tell her, but pulled her cover over her head.

Life without Leopards Den was like hell.

-*-

"Please Mum!" Charlotte pleaded, pouting. "I'm hungry."

"No, just grab a sweet or crisps or something from here. There'll be food at the airport."

Me and Charlotte clambered out the truck that I had parked at the side of the road. We ran into the first convenience store I found. Charlotte complained that it probably wouldn't do any food as good as Nomsa's cooking. She wanted to go into the café next door, but I had a gut-feeling to go into the convenience store. Something inside me just told me to go in there. I didn't know what it was. But I followed that gut feeling.

I grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her in the convenience store. She headed straight for the sweets, and grabbed her favourites. I wasn't even focused enough to tell her five sweets were enough. Especially since they were all chocolate, which would probably melt while she ate them.

Charlotte told me she was done and we walked to the register. My ears perked up when I heard a voice. A voice I had been missing. A voice I had only heard in my dreams ever since I left Leopards Den.

"Mum?" Charlotte tugged on my sleeve and pulled me forwards.

"Maybe we should go into that café after all, Charlotte." I mumbled.

Their head whipped round as they were in the middle of paying for their shopping at the sound of my voice. My whole body tingled with electricity. I tried to walk away, but Charlotte pulled me backwards.

His eyes met mine.

Those beautiful green eyes.

Danny's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's POV**

"I'm going to head to Johannesburg today." I told everyone in my same monotone voice I'd had for three days now.

Three days. I couldn't believe it. Had it only been three days? It felt more like a million. More than that...it felt like I should be an old, crippled man now. Lying lifeless in my grave. Well, at least that's what it felt like to me. I hadn't been the same since Alice left. I hadn't gone out anywhere of my own accord. But today...I just had this feeling that I needed to go there. That's probably why Dupe, Olivia and Evan looked at me oddly.

"Why?" Dupe asked.

I thought quickly, "Well... that giraffe has used up all the antibiotics. I also need to get some anti-herpes drugs for Tula." That was a lie. We had enough.

Dupe nodded and took a swig of his beer. "What Giraffe?" He asked.

I choked on my words. I couldn't say her name out loud. I didn't want _anyone _to say her name out loud. It just didn't feel right. Nobody dared say her name anyway. Well, at least, not around me. Everyone was...worried I would snap again. That first day, I had completely lost it. I was pretty embarrased and ashamed of my behaviour that day. What must they all think of me?

"Alice's giraffe, of course." Olivia hissed.

Dupe nodded and my jaw set, "Go to your room now, Olivia." I snapped.

She looked up at me, confused. "What did I do?!" She cried.

I looked away, I wasn't going to answer that one. I couldn't.

Olivia had never met Alice. And, from how I had acted, she had suddenly developed a massive mount of hate for Alice. She thought she was a user, manipulating my feelings and... Well, I didn't know what else she thought. I didn't want to know. I would cover my ears childishly and back out the room. How could she speak about Alice like that? She had never met her! She didn't know how amazing Alice really was. She didn't understand how much I loved Alice, and how much Alice must love me. I mean, she put her life out on the line for me in that storm, and then she left Leopards Den, so that I would be 'happy'with Vanessa. She gave up her love so I would be 'happy'. She did. She gave up for a reason. She didn't use me! She couldn't- wouldn't! Alice wasn't like that-

"You need me to come with you Danny?" Evan asked me, distracting my thoughts, and I looked at him.

"Oh...no, i'll be fine. Thanks, though, Evan." I stammered, half whispering.

I pushed out the room and I heard Evan say "Nice one, Olivia."

Straight away I ran to the truck. Anticipation curled in my stomach. I couldn't understand it. Didn't understand why I felt like I needed to go to Johannesburg so badly. But I followed my gut-feeling. I had to. It was the first thing I felt besides the pain which I was drowning in, and the emptyness I was cold in. Alone.

Johannesburg isn't that far from Leopards Den. I made it in record time. Oddly. I didn't usually drive so dangerously and fast. Or maybe...I was waiting for an 'accident' to happen.

I licked my chapped lips, and decided to go into the nearest convenience store. I was overwhelmly thirsty. Which was odd.

I walked into the shop and suddenly became overwhelmed by a weird kind of trance. My gut-feeling was turning into anticipation. Which leaped over and over in my stomach. I grabbed the first bottle of water I saw, not bothering to look at the price, or anything like that. I joined the queue at the counter. My ears started pounding and my heart drum faster and faster. Anticipation was so tight in my stomach that I felt like I might be sick. But, for the first time in a long time, I felt complete. I was seriously confused. The queue died down and it was my turn at the counter. The woman said something, the price of the water, but I didn't hear. I pulled out my money from the back of my pocket and guessed how much it cost. I handed over the money and she gave me my change. She smiled warmly at me and I smiled, well, what I hope was a smile, back at her.

My lungs felt like they might explode, and I remembered to breathe. Suddenly I could hear a voice. A voice I hadn't heard in three days. A voice I was _dying _to hear. Sweet and melodic, with a scottish tone to it. So wonderful. My heart exploded, I felt no longer empty, tears gathered in my eyes. My head snapped round to the sound of the voice.

Alice's two, large, and beautiful vivid blue eyes stared into mine. The tears I blinked away, and I could see her properly. Charlotte was tugging her in the direction of the counter, which I had took a step away from, and Alice was standing still. Her beautiful dark hair was a tangled mess, pulled back into a low, loose ponytail. Which I guessed hadn't been brushed that way. She wore a white tank top with a green shirt, unbuttoned, over it. Her usual khaki's, and boots. Make-up was smeared around her eyes, which I assumed was from the crying. Her eyes were no longer...well, they were empty. Not full of enthusiasm, independency...Her mouth was set in a firm line. Showing no emotion. She stood in a defensive, and empty, way. I couldn't help myself, I walked right over to her, and my arms reached out for her.

"Stop, please." Alice whispered, and took a step backward.

"Danny!" Charlotte looked up at me happily, "Are you here to convince mum to stop us from going to Scotland?"

I looked at Alice, "Your leaving?" My voice broke.

I had been so sure she'd stay. Africa was her _home. _She was great with the Animals, especially those in the bush.

Alice looked down at Charlotte, "Go wait in the queue, and pay for your sweets. Be quick." She handed Charlotte some money.

Charlotte looked up at me and her eyes said it all '_stop her_'. Not that I would need her to tell me that. I needed Alice to stay. I needed Alice to come back. I needed her...

Alice took a deep breath and looked at me, "What do you want, Danny?"

I frowned, "I want you back." I blurted out.

She laughed half-heartedly, the tone off, "You make it sound like we were together."

My heart skipped a beat, and I caught on my breath. Alice noticed this, and folded her arms across her chest. She looked at me with inquisitive eyes and I decided to just speak what my heart was telling me. Not try and trick her into coming back, "We could be." I mumbled, still looking at her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, "You think it's funny, do you, Danny? I never thought of you as one of those kind of people." She said in a hurt voice, "Don't play games with me Danny."

I took a step closer to her and she took a step back, bumping into the sweet shelf. She knocked her head and took a step forward, and tripped over her own feet. I caught her and lifted her up slowly, feeling the electricity coursing through my veins. Once she was upright she yanked her arms away.

"I'm not playing games, Alice." I told her, "I love-"

"Vanessa." She interrupted me, "Did dupe not tell you about my letter? Ugh! You ask that man to do one thing-"

I took her wrists and tried to get her to calm down. Her eyes looked down at where my hands were holding her wrists and she said, "Let go."

"Alice, listen to me." I gently told her, "I never once was with Vanessa. She lied to you."

She laughed darkly, "And why would she do that, eh, Danny?"

"Because she knew you would leave."

Alice yanked her wrists out of my grip and she took a step around me as Charlotte walked back up to us. Charlotte looked up at me hopefully, and I shook my head. Charlotte looked away.

"C'mon Charlotte." Alice said, taking Charlotte's hand and walking away.

I jogged up behind her and said, "Think about it, Alice."

She turned back to me, "Think about what?"

The words caught in my throat, "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

Never once had I thought of Danny as one to manipulate your feelings. Especially for his own needs. As he stood before me, and annouced that he loved me, I couldn't help but let a few tears escape. I had been wrong about Danny. He would twist your feelings. Use them against you. He said he loved me; but that was only so I would go back to Leopards Den. It had to be. My mouth opened to retort, but my throat was suddenly dry, and no sound came out. Danny looked at me, his eyes seemed genuine, but maybe that was another part of his tricks. Charlotte tugged on my sleeve, she asked something, but I couldn't hear her. It felt as if I was underwater, everything was muted. Blurry. I tried to speak again, to tell Danny where to go, that I would never think about it, that I knew he was lying. But I couldn't. My heart believed him. My head didn't. It wouldn't explain why he had/ was with Vanessa. He said he wasn't. He said Vanessa had said that because she knew I would leave. But why, if Danny had feelings for me too, did he keep them locked way? Just like I did.

Danny reached out and wiped away one of my tears. Where his finger had traced bubbles of electricity enveloped me. Danny took me up in his arms and whispered, "All along. All this time. I had been a coward. I'm sorry. Come back, you don't have to right away, but think about it. I love you."

I wanted to whisper that I loved him too. I wanted to tell him I didn't believe him. But I couldn't. Not with Danny. Instead, I pulled away from his hug and said, "I don't believe you." When he went to argue I said, "I love you, too... Goodbye, Danny"

Then I took Charlotte's hand and walked away. I was still in some sort of trance. The underwater one. Charlotte was saying something, her voice coated in dissapointment, I didn't know who she was talking to. I couldn't make out the words. I could hardly see. Me and Charlotte climbed into the truck. I was in no fit state to drive. I couldn't see. The tears made sure of that. But I couldn't stay there. Not with Danny, right there, with his arms outstretched, his face a mask of pain. I switched the engine on and drove, but it was hard. I had to really focus just to see the blobs of people and the sandy roads. Several times I came off the road, switched off the truck, and wiped away my tears. Everytime Charlotte would say something, but I just couldn't hear her. I didn't want to hear her, either. I didn't want to listen to her pleas. Because I would end up going back.

The whole drive to the airport Danny's words echoed through my head. _Come back...I love you...I'm sorry...I love you...Think about it...Come back. _Over and Over and Over again. Not leaving me alone. Not leaving me any space to think. A few things stuck in my mind; He's lying. He loves me. Don't go back. You need to go back.

I pulled up outside the old airport. The nearest, and the priciest, because it was the only in the area. Charlotte pouted at me, and I just shook my head. I told her not today, don't make me get the 'ump. We were going to Scotland and that was final.

Charlotte had never been out of Africa. Technically, she was african. But biologically, she was Scottish. Why should she have to leave her home? Why was I leaving my home? I needed Leopards Den, I needed to be with Danny. But would that ever happen? Probably not. He was lying. He must be. Just to get me back there. It must be hard to find good vets, I guess. In Africa, there was hardy anyone willing to work out somewhere that didn't pay high and was stuck in the middle of the bush. Most preferred to live in the cities, where everything was alive, and so much cleaner. I had loved it at the city. But I had loved Leopards Den more. Danny was there, my love, my everything. The animals were amazing, exciting. The neighbourhood was friendly. The people there, were so loving and generous. I belonged there. More than anything. For Danny.

But, I guess, not everyone gets their happy endings.

My decision was made.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry it's so short, but Wild at heart is on soon (: so i'm in a tad rush. Sorry for lack of update, too, but my laptop is down at the moment :( So, like, meh :( **

**I stole my mums computer for this, I hope your happy. xP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny's POV**

Alice rushed out of the store. Her face was a mask of confusion. Indecision.

She was thinking about it.

Right now, I was elated. I had finally told Alice. Got it off my chest. She finally knew. But she didn't believe me. But she said she loved me too. Did that mean she did believe me? Or did that mean she didn't? Hopefully she believed me. Hopefully, she would think about it, and come back. I know that if someone gave me the choice, I'd go running head-long. Back to Alice. The one I need.

People were staring at me. Probably because of mine and Alice's encounter. To anyone on the outside, anyone who didn't know us, we probably seemed like the weirdest and cheesiest couple you'd ever met. Whereas, for those who knew, we were just two people, alone, and needing each other.

I exited the store swiftly to avoid their gazes. The woman behind the counter watched me the most, because she had been watching from the start. I wondered what she would make out of it. I found my truck in no time. Restlessly, I drove home. I wanted to be quick. I wanted to be there. So that if Alice came back, I would be there. I would be there and see her driving up towards us, with bags in tow. I would see her face, happy, again.

Dupe, Olivia, Georgina and Evan were sitting out on the front porch. I could see through the front door that Nomsa was making our dinner. I hadn't realised it was so late. I looked at my wrist-watch, it was precisely five-forty. They must've been waiting for me so they could start their dinner, because they looked bored and Nomsa wasn't really doing anything. She saw me, smiled, and started serving the plates. I smiled. No, I didn't just smile. I beamed.

"What you so happy about Trevanion?" Dupe asked cautiously.

I sat down in the chair next to him. Which was also opposite Olivia, on the left of Evan, and two away from Georgina. I looked at all their faces. Dupe's confused, aswell as Evan's. Olivia's confused, concerned, and bored-looking. Georgina's...well, I'll leave hers. Nobody knows whatever goes through that womans mind.

"Well Dupe.." I said, happily, not in the monotone voice I had for the past three days, "I never got around to getting the medicine. But, I'm sure we have enough. I was just taking precautions. Well, anyway, when I was out I headed into a convinience store for some water first, I was insanely thirsty, and then...well, I paid and I went to walk out and then...and then...well, I saw her."

Dupe frowned, "Saw who?"

I beamed, "Alice."

Dupe, Evan and Georgina's eyes widened. Olivia's didnt. "So?" She muttered.

"I got the chance to talk to her...Well, I'll spare you the details. I'm sure you'd rather not hear some of the sppy lovey-dovey things I said. But, well, she's leaving Africa. Maybe. Charlotte told me. I told Alice to think about it and stuff...and when she left she looked like she was unclear on whether she was actually leaving Africa, or coming back to Leopards Den. She might be coming home!"

"Home?" Olivia repeated. "This isn't her home, Danny, It's-"

"Danny." Nomsa said, coming out of the house, "It's Vanessa, she's on radio for you."

I frowned, "Vanessa?"

She handed me the radio.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Danny." Vanessa started, "Look I know we're not seeing eye-to-eye right now but, I need your help. One of my elephants, it's charging all around the place, around Mara. It's scaring my guests. I need you to help."

I looked up at Dupe, "I can't, what if Alice comes back?"

Dupe just grinned, "She'll understand. Besides, if she was all the way in Johannesburg and doesn't drive like the maniac you were, she wont be here until the time you get back, anyway."

"Good point." It was. If she came back she'd understand. She always does in the end. So I turned back to the radio, "I'll be there in a minute Vanessa."

"Right." She replied simply.

"I'll be quick." I told them all.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Dupe asked.

"No, I need someone to explain to Alice when she gets back."

Olivia muttered something under her breath and I pretended not to hear her. I headed to the animal hospital and packed then climbed into the truck. Mara, luckily, was only five minutes away, so I made it in literally record time. When I arrived I saw guests screaming and running. The elephant was charging around by the pool. I wondered, what would cause a wild animal to attack guests? There was no time for wondering though.

I grabbed the tranquilizer gun from the back and headed towards the elephant. I wished I had Alice, I needed help with this. Vanessa came running out from the clinic and shouted something, I turned and asked, "What?" Over the noise.

She started jumping up and down on the spot shouting something. "I can't hear you!" I called.

Rowan came walking out of the clinic, "THE ELEPHANT! LOOK OUT!" He screamed.

I turned around to see the elephant charging at me. There was no time to move. No time to protect myself. No time to escape.

I didn't even see the elephant charge over me. One minute it was there, and the next I was on the floor in agony. It was the kind of pain that you cannot even explain. I groaned and moaned but nobody came. Nobody could. There was a chargin elephant for gods sake! What was I going to do? Reality kept flickering in and out of view. Darkness, silence. Reality, too-loud.

Then, it all came too much, and I passed out. All I could see was the darkness. The cold, harsh darkness.

Was I going to die?

Alice's beautiful face flashed in my mind.

Was I never going to have my chance with Alice?

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn (: ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dupe's POV**

Danny drove off and the sand rushed into the air. I sat back and relaxed, waiting for Alice to turn up.

When Alice had first left Danny had looked...well, he was a mess. More than that. He was incomplete. A nobody. To see him in so much pain like that had caused me pain too. When I found him in his room lying on the floor, cradling that letter and sobbing...I just hadn't imagined anything like that to happen to Danny. I had never imagined him to react like that. When I found him like that I instantly regretted telling him about the letter. But now, I was glad I had remembered.

Danny walked around for the first three days in a trance. His eyes were distant, and he never spoke. Only when spoken too. I know he was trying, for Evan and Olivia. But we all saw through it. We all knew he needed Alice. Not that all of us liked that though. Me, Georgina and Nomsa were okay with it. Truth be told, we really wanted her back too. She was just so energetic. Evan was alright...If that was what Danny needed, Evan was fine with it, for Danny. But deep down I know he was a little hurt because of what Alice had done. Olivia was just a spoilt brat who didn't understand Alice. It didn't help that she had never met her, either. Olivia probably has some pathetic, evil woman conjured up in her mind. Probably the total opposite of Alice. She didn't understand why Alice had left, and, when Danny's back was turned, told us all how she was a user and just manipulating Danny's feelings so she would have a place to stay for a while. Me, Georgina, Nomsa and Evan protested. She didn't believe us.

I was elated to find out that Danny had actually seen Alice. He came home, looking like a deaf man who could suddenly hear. His smile was so big I couldn't help but tease him. I knew that wouldn't matter that I teased him, because he was too happy. He had seen Alice. Alice was thinking about coming back. Maybe. I wasn't so sure, would Alice believe him? Danny was certain she would come back. That was probably due to that would be _his_ decision. But, whatever, I didn't want to down his mood.

Danny had gone to Mara, not out of choice, to help them with their charging elephant. He had left the radio though, I suddenly noticed, I smirked. He was so wrapped up in thinking about Alice coming back he'd probably forget his head if it wasn't screwed on.

Alice would understand why he had gone over there. She knew Danny.

For the first ten minutes, all was silent. Evan and Olivia ate their meals slowly. Georgina had already finished, and so had nomsa, so they'd left the table to wash their plates. I felt too full to eat. Probably all that lovey beer I had been drinking.

Thinking of that, I took a gulp of the bottle in my hand.

Suddenly there was someone on the Radio. It sounded like Vanessa, "Dupe! I need you to get round here, bring Olivia and Evan if you want. It's danny..." She cut off and I grabbed the radio.

"What's wrong with Trevanion?" I demanded.

"He's been attacked...by the elephant. He's still there, lying on the ground. We cant stop the elephant but we've rang an ambulance..." Her voice became lost as I dropped the radio and me, Olivia and Evan ran to the truck.

I drove faster than I had ever before. I didn't see anything when I was driving. I probably went over a thousand pot holes. But all I could see was Danny in my mind. Lying, with no helpd avaliable. A good man, a father, a vet, my best friend, a man in love...a man who, if no medical attention was brought to him, would probably die. One who, if he died, would never've been with the one he loved.

The elephant was much more calmer now that everyone had backed off. But he still had that rage in his eyes. The first person I saw was Danny, and Olivia and Evan flew for him. I caught them by their hair. They whimpered in pain, but, I told them to stay there. For now. I fired a warning shot, and the elephant ran off, towards the bush. We all ran to Danny and Olivia was crying. Evan was holding it in. But I knew he wanted to cry, I told him everything would be fine. I told them both not to worry, that the ambulance would be here soon. Neither one heard me, they were both trying to wake Danny. But he wouldn't wake. I stood up and tried to hold my tears back. Everything will be fine, I told myself, it has to be.

"Look, you two go in the ambulance with him. I-" My voice broke and I cleared my throat, "I'm going after the elephant." I said once the ambulance turned up.

As Evan and Olivia climbed in the ambulance after Danny, Evan turned around to me and mouthed, "Be careful."

I nodded and smiled, "Don't worry about me, man, help Danny."

Evan nodded and the ambulance drove away. I stood and watched it for a while, hoping that Danny would make it.

At least until Alice was here. He couldn't leave her yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

Charlotte stared up at me as we drove along the familiar dusty road. She was happy I had chosen to go back there. More than happy. Elated? Excited? Anyone word but Happy. She was way more than that. Note to self: Find theasaurus when back at Leopards Den to find words other than 'Happy'.

I had thought that it was the worst decision to come back here, back to Leopards Den. I was wrong. This was the right decision. The best decision. Not everyone gets their happy endings, and that's their fault. Why should I give up on Danny? Why should I give up on my happy ending? I had a choice here. Besides, I believed Danny now. My head had eventually slugged ahead and answered all the questions. He was telling the truth, Vanessa knew I would leave, I had hadn't I? She would want me to leave because...Danny loved me. I couldn't believe it. Well, I did. But it just seemed so unreal. It made sense. That's why he looked so angry when he saw me with Terry. He wasn't angry. He was heartbroken. I knew the feeling. It would explain why he went to all the trouble of 'finding out what I dont like' about Leopards Den. Because I would stay there, he wanted me there. And finally, why hadn't he told me?

Because, I had never shown Danny how much I cared.

Well, I had. I mean, I rescued him from the storm, right? But, knowing Danny, he would think that I was trying to get help for the both of us. He was a bit...not, stupid. But, slow? I don't know. |Not a master at things like this. Just like me. - That theasaurus was sounding like a REALLY good idea now.

Why hadn't I told him? Because I'm a coward. I was kicking myself right now. This wouldn't have been necessary if I had just told him.

Charlotte was literally jumping up and down in her seat as we pulled up outside Leopards Den. Leopards Den was oddly quiet. Nomsa was pacing backwards and forwards outside on the front porch and Georgina was drumming her hands on the table. Charlotte flung her door open and flung herself at Nomsa. Nomsa looked down, surprised, and then exclaimed, "Charlotte!" Whilst hugging her.

Georgina looked up with confused eyes and saw me, she smiled and called, "Welcome home! Danny said you'd come back!"

I walked up the steps and said, "He did?"

Georgina scratched the back of her head in an embarrased way, "Well, he wasn't the same when you left. I don't want to bore or sadden you with the details. But, it was a very hard time for him...drinking everyday, never coming out of his room blah blah blah...but today he came back from Johannesburg with a smile on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. He was so...joyful! He came straight to the table and announced that he'd seen you and explained everything and that you might be coming back, but later he was certain that you were going to come back. Dupe reckons it's because that's what he would do if it were the other way around." She explained and then smiled.

I nodded and shrugged, "He was right. It is what Danny would do. Danny was right too, obviously. Where is Danny anyway?" I asked, suddenly eager. My stomach flipped. What would Danny say when he saw I was back?

Georgina's smile fell dramatically. She looked at Nomsa and Nomsa took Charlotte's hand and took her inside. I looked at Georgina, confused. My mouth went dry, what was wrong? I had thought something was wrong. Everything was too quiet. Where was Dupe? He was usually sitting out here, taking a casual swig of his beer every now and then. Where was Evan? Who was usually out with Tula, and looking after the elephants. Where was Danny? Who usually sat around and cared for the animals. He was supposed to be waiting for me. Right?

Georgina's mouth opened, and I stopped breathing. "The last we heard from Dupe was that they took Danny in the ambulance. Olivia and Evan went with him."

"An AMBULANCE?" I cried, "And, Olivia? I mean...what...what's wrong?"

Georgina took a long time to answer, "Olivia's been here ever since you left. We asked her to come over. To try and help Danny, he just...wasn't himself. It didn't help, in fact, it only made things worse. Danny said he'd rather she was you...oh, he'll tell you!" Georgina paused and I caught on my breath. Danny would rather that I was there than his stepdaughter? Wow. He must've been really bad. Georgina continued, "Danny went over to Mara. He and Vanessa haven't been speaking since you left. Danny swore he'd never speak to her again. But, they radioed over here and said there was a charging elephant and was attacking the guests. Danny didn't want to go, he wanted to wait for you, but Dupe encouraged him to go. Danny left and within five minutes Vanessa radioed over here she said that Danny was attacked...by the elephant. Olivia, Dupe and Evan rushed over there. An ambulance was called. Dupe took the radio, told us Evan and Olivia were going in the ambulance with Danny. He was going after the elephant. That was over twenty minutes ago, so I guess that they would be at the hospital by now-"

"Look after Charlotte!" I called over my shoulder and I sprinted towards the truck, leaving a surprised Georgina sitting at the table. Obviously shocked by my reaction. Did Danny ever read the letter to the others?

I flushed with embarrasment. She had read my words. Danny would've read it out. It was my wishes.

That wasn't important, though, I had more worrying things to think about.

Danny wasn't going to die. He wasn't. He couldn't. He would be fine. He has to be. I told myself, but I didn't believe it. How does someone survive a blow from an _elephant? _

I didn't take in my surroundings as I pulled up outside the hospital. I had never been here before, I had just heard of it. Danny had told me where it was once before...Anyway, I ran to the front desk, and the woman behind took a step back as I skidded to a stop in front. "Danny! I need to see Danny!" My hands pounded flat on the desk demandingly.

The woman recovered and stepped back into her usual position, "Maybe I have his last name, please?"

My mind went blank, "Umm...Trevanion! Yeah! Please, I have to see him!"

She tapped away at her computer slowly. Each movement exaggerated. Or maybe it just seemed that because I was in such a rush. "Hurry up!" I said under my breath

The woman looked up at me and smile sympathetically, "I'm afraid only family are allowed in at the moment. He just had a major operation, a few ribs were broken and stuff, well, I'm not allowed to discuss it with those who aren't related. May I ask how you are related?" I asked.

I was going to have to lie. Wasn't I? I couldn't not see him! Sister? No I wouldn't get away with that. Daughter? No I wasn't young enough to get away with that. Wife- My throat closed shut and I stopped the smile from going to my face. Me? Danny's wife? What a thought! A great one, at that. Though me and Danny weren't even together. Oh, god Alice! Focus! Wife?

It could work.

"I-I'm his wife." I said, the words sounding foreign and un-true, but I wished they were true, "I'm Alice. Trevanion. His wife."

She raised one eyebrow as if to say 'as if'. They would all think that. I mean, I know there's a LITTLE bit of an age gap between me and Danny. But that didn't matter to me. Besides, it was only a few years.

"I'll lead you to his room." She said simply, "By the way, his son and daughter are here." She said, as if trying to catch me out while we walked down the hall.

"I know. Evan and Olivia."

The woman's eyes were confused. I could tell she was confused as to how I knew all this. She obviously didn't believe the wife thing. Maybe I should've gone for fiancee. Or girlfriend. That would've been much better. Her eyes focused on my left hand as she came to a stop in front of a door. "Where's your ring, then?"

I looked down and frowned, "Oh, I knew there was something. I had a shower earlier, I must've forgotten to put it back on."

Lies were coming easier now.

She nodded and waved to the door, "This is his room." She told me, and then walked away.

I watched her walk down the hallway and then turned back to the door. Suddenly I just couldn't do it. The pale green door stared at me. Mockingly. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but it felt like everyone was watching and waiting for me to walk in. But nobody was out here anyway. Could I do it? Could I face Evan, and Olivia? Olivia must hate me. Evan must not understand why I left. Would Danny be awake? Would he still be alive by the end of the day? I should've asked the doctor. Well, the woman at the desk. She must have all the information on her computer? But I can't go back now. A wife would burst in there. Why couldn't I? I loved Danny. I needed to make sure that he was okay. I needed to speak to him. I needed Danny.

The door creaked open slowly. My head poked around the corner to see Danny lying still, with his eyes closed on the bed. There was no Evan or Olivia. I wondered where they were. Where they had gone. They wouldn't leave Danny at the hospital would they? No, they wouldn't. Well, Evan wouldn't. Danny was practically a dad to those two. They wouldn't just leave him lying there.

I rushed to his side and sat in the chair next to him and took his hand, "Danny?" I squeaked.

Nothing.

The machine next to him showed his pulse. It was good. Not weak. That was good. Good. I repeated the word to myself several time. Everything was going to be fine. Everything had to be fine. Danny couldn't leave us. Besides, it was only a couple broken ribs. If it was something more the woman at the desk would've said something, she would've said more, wouldn't she? She was supposed to .

Danny looked ill. Pale. Lifeless. His face was blank and under his eyes were two purple brusied-looking bags. He must be tired. His hands were rough, and I dusted off the dirt that was on them. Then I stopped and stood up.

"I love you, Danny." I said, then kissed him gently on the lips.

Danny's heart monitor paused for one beat, and then continued. I froze and looked up at the monitor. No, It couldn't be me that had 'caused that effect on him. Did that even actually happen? I thought it was only a saying. That hearts, 'skipped a beat'. I know this because that had never happened to me. Well, it might've. I wasn't paying attention. I was only paying attention to Danny.

Danny stirred and my heart _skipped a beat. _He was waking up!

I stood over Danny. Still as a statue. Danny's eyes flickered open and my own teared up. He gawked and blinked twice. Then he tried rubbing his eyes. I giggled and cupped his face in my hands, "I'm really here," I told him, "I believed you."

And then, I leaned in and kissed him.

Danny kissed me back, and it was P-E-R-F-E-C-T. I had kissed him twice. Both times he was unconcious. Unable to respond. And now, here I was. I was actually kissing him! My heart skipped a beat again. So did Danny's.

I pulled away and Danny beamed. I laughed at his happy face. (That reminded me, Theasaurus was needed) He frowned and raised his eyebrows, "What's funny?" He asked in a hoarse voice. I went to answer and then said, "You know what? I don't care. I just...Oh Alice, I thought I'd lost you."

I climbed in next to him on the small bed and laid my head on his chest. "I thought I'd lost you too. Don't ever do that again."

"As long as you promise never to leave again."

I snuggled into his chest deeper as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't believe it. This was only something that happened in my dreams. "Now why would I do that?"

Danny chuckled, "I love you." He said tenderly.

"I love you, too." I replied. It sounded so right.

Somewhere along the line. I think I fell asleep. All my dreams were happy. Everything was finally right.

What woke me was a startled gasp and the call of my name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice's POV**

Danny shifted in the bed and I blinked. Everything was still blurred from where I had been sleeping. I was still sleeping on the bed with Danny, his arms around my waist. What had chaged, though, was that the door was open and two people stood in the doorway. My eyes focused and I saw Evan standing next to a blonde-haired girl. Very pretty. Very like Sarah, whom I'd once seen a photo of. Evan had a look of surprise on his face, and confusion. Olivia's was pure rage.

I sat upright and smiled, Danny let go of around my waist, "Evan! And you must be Olivia?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious to her obvious anger.

Evan nodded curtly, "Alice."

I cleared my throat. "Hi, Olivia. I'm Alice."

"I guessed." She sneered, "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Evan whispered something in her ear. It seemed like he was trying to calm her down. Had she always had this much of a temper? I should ask Danny later. I felt very out of place right now. Here I was, ruining the family moment. Should I leave? I looked down and Danny. He looked like he could read my mind because his eyes went wider and he shook his head in protest. I leaned down and whispered, "Only for a little while." In his ear. I went to stand, but Danny grabbed my hand and said firmly, "No."

I looked at him pleadingly. He had just woken up! This was a time he should be spending with his family!

"How did you get in?" Olivia demanded, and I turned around to see she was at the end of the bed, her eyes narrowed on mine and Danny's hands, which were intertwined. Evan was sat in the chair on the other side of Danny.

I blinked, "I got in the car, turned on the ignition-"

"I know that!" She scoffed, "I mean, how did you manage to get in his room? They only allow family in here."

My face went bright red. I think. Well...my face felt very hot. I couldn't tell them! That's just embarrasing.

"Alice is family." Danny stated. We all turned to face him. Evans eyebrows were raised. My face was soft, I didn't realise he felt that way. Olivia's veins were starting to stand out on her forehead.

"Just tell me! I don't care what you think. Which isn't true!" Olivia spat, and we all turned to her this time, "She hasn't been here for you! They don't allow, 'girlfriends' in, especially those who leave and only seem to come back when the guy has a near-death-experience."

"Olivia-" Danny began.

I stood up slowly, keeping my eyes on Olivia's, "No, Danny she's right. I'm not family. I don't deserve to be here. But that's fine. I want to be here. I am here. No, they probably don't let girlfriends in." I took a deep breath and looked away, "I don't see why you have such a problem with me. I was only gone three days. There was a misunderstanding. Okay?" I looked back up into her eyes, she went to answer but I interrupted her, "I wasn't asking you a question. It was rhetorical. What happened between me and Danny is between us. What happened was mostly my fault, I agree, for not waiting around for an answer. Being a coward. But then again, when you get the information straight from the source it does seem believeable. I'm not explaining why. Look, I love Danny. Just get over it. I don't care if you have a problem with me. That's not going to change how I feel about Danny. I'm never going to leave him again. Never. I'm not here to...I don't know! Mess things up? I'm not here to replace your mum, either." Olivia cringed, "I'm simply here because I love Danny. And, by some kind of weird freak-accident, he loves me too." I took a breath, realising I had just rambled on and on. Evan stared at me, bored, I was obviously forgiven. Danny squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, Olivia's mouth was open to say something, anything, but she didn't. I decided to add, "Oh, and in response to your other question, I said that I was his wife. Which, yes, is a lie. But it was the only way I could get in."

Evan stifled a laugh. Danny was silent. Olivia took a deep breath, wiped her eyes (which, had tears in them), and then ran out the door. Danny attemped to go after her but I pushed him down onto the bed. "You've got to rest, Danny." I told him, and then looked up at Evan, "You'll go after her, right?"

Evan shook his head, "She won't listen. I know her."

"Really?" I asked, "Can't you like, talk to her or something? What is it that she's so...angry about?Obviously, there's me but...and I know I left but-"

Evan shook his head, "She thinks Danny's moved on too quick. She'll get over it."

I shrugged and Evan stood, "I'm going to go home. Leopards Den," He said, "You obviously don't need me here...You're all right now. You've got people here." He nodded at me.

"Evan you don't have to go 'cause I'm here." I said at the same time that Danny said, "Go talk to Olivia for me."

I looked down at Danny. Wouldn't he want Evan to stay there? With him? "Maybe I should go. I ruined the family moment..."

Evan strided over to the door and opened it. After that, I thought he was going to gesture for me to go. After all, I had done something terrible, I had left Danny. I couldn't believe Evan wasn't as angry as Olivia was...Instead, he smiled at Danny and said, "I'll try, but it won't work." Then walked out. I stared after him for some time, my hands hovering over the side of Danny's bed. Half of me wanting to go after Evan to explain, and to find out how bad Danny was when I left. I knew it would hurt me. But it was what I deserved. The other half of me wanted to stay with Danny, and make sure he was okay. Apologize for everything that had happened.

Danny took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Shut the door. Please. Don't leave me. You promised."

I looked at him and tears welled to my eyes. I couldn't leave him. Even if it was just going down the hall. I sat on the egde of the bed, and let go of Danny's hand and toyed with the covers. Distracted. How would I go about this?

"I don't want to shut the door. I might be too tempted to run away." I winked, and added, "I wanted to know...how bad was it when I left? I want to apologize for how much hurt it caused-"

Danny sat upright and winced, but didn't lay back down, "Alice. What happened is in the past. It wasn't your fault at ALL okay? It was all Vanessa's fault. And mine. I was a coward-"

"So was I." I interrupted.

He smirked, "Hardly. If you're a coward, I must be...god, I don't know! But Alice, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand. If-If something like that had happened, the other way around, I think I would have left too." He said it quietly at the end.

"Danny, nothing like that will ever happen. I give you my word." I took his hand, and looked into his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. You're all I want. Even if it comes at a price- I don't care. You're my life, Danny." I choked on my words, tears forming in my eyes, "I never want to live without you. Wherever you go, I go. If-"

"Marry me." He said.

I gawked, "What?"

"Marry me." He said again, "What you said before, them letting you in because you were my wife. Alice Trevanion...it just sounds so right. I love you Alice, and I want to be with you forever. And you say that you feel the same way..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure..." I said, "Are you serious? You'd seriously want to marry me."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes as in-"

"Yes! I will marry you, Danny!" I cried, flinging my arms around him.

Danny chuckled and whispered, "Oh, I love you.."

"I love you more."

Danny had no time to argue. Because we shared another amazing, magical kiss.

A sudden realisation hit me. I was going to marry Danny! I was going to be Miss Alice Trevanion.

Not everyone gets their happy endings. But, I have. I guess I'm one of those lucky ones.

I was with Danny. Finally. Perfectly. Magically. Forever.

**A/N; The end! :) **


End file.
